fifthgearfandomcom-20200214-history
Series One, Episode Three
Summary Part One Adrian Simpson tells the viewers that the BMW 5 Series has stayed the same in design for years, and then explains that Mercedes-Benz tried to make a suitable rival for the 5 Series with their E-Class; however, their plan was unsuccessful. He then shows them the new E-Class, which took four years and two billion Euros to develop. He takes the car for a spin around a mountain road, and says that it is more fun to drive than the BMW. It has two V6 options along with a V8, and a supercharged 2.0 litre and a 5.5 litre AMG engine will join the options in the near future; he also advises them to use the easier-to-handle automatics. He then compliments the new, more compact interior with practical storage compartments. He moves onto the new "-tronic" options - Distronic, which keeps the car a safe distance away from the car in front, Thermotronic, which individually maintains the temperature of all five seats, Languitronic, the system that helps you communicate with your electronics, a seat-masseuse, and an all-new air suspension system. However, they increase the price rise, as Mercedes-Benz believes, "nothing good ever came cheap". However, there is one "-tronic" option that comes as standard - Sensotronic, the cutting-edge braking systems that "sees accidents before they happen" - at least in Simpson's opinion. However, with the new 5 Series approaching, the E-Class has a new rival. Quentin Willson explains that because the cars in Britain are far too expensive, most of them are being imported from other countries in Europe and being sold at car supermarkets. He says that a friend of his bought a 2002 Volkswagen Golf GT TDI and saved £3,000. However, when he took it to a local dealer to part-exchange it, it cost him £4,000 less than the normal price. He talks to Steve Grundy, a sales executive at Honda, who says that if one offers a UK-built car for the same price as an imported one, he wouldn't sell the imported one. Willson, however, is not convinced, as most car buyers are concerned about mileage and condition. He then confronts Steven Johnson, who has put up his 2001 Toyota MR2 for sale. Before that, he had a Ford Puma which he advertised for £8,400, and nobody cared that it was in poor condition. He then compares United Kingdom-made cars and cars made in other countries; as long as the specifications are the same, there are no differences between foreign-imported cars and UK-built cars. However, some people are being forced to go abroad and buy cars. Back at the Honda showroom, Grundy tells Willson that if British car dealers are putting a car up for sale for £10,000 in Europe and £15,000 in the United Kingdom, there is still no difference, so they can swap prices. Willson says that they must share the market with Europe, and if someone offers a large price for a European-built car, they must "walk away", because there are more down-to-earth buyers. He then drives off in the Volkswagen. Part Two Vicki Butler-Henderson takes a BMW F650 rally bike, showing the viewers a group of people who are learning to ride these bikes on rough terrain during a special summer-camp like training event inspired by the Paris-Dakar rally. Instructor Simon Pavey, who is a Dakar veteran, ensures that the first thing he teaches his disciples is how to pick up a bike. He then teaches stunts, such as riding with a skidding front wheel. Butler-Henderson goes on to say that while learners get hurt, bikes take beatings, too, although they're "as tough as old boots". She continues that being taught by someone who has learnt at the same course makes the course special. She then inquires about Pavey's racing past. The next day, they take their bikes on a dirt track and Butler-Henderson points out that even though injuries are inevitable, riding on the dirt track is as fun as taking part in the rally. Continuing from the previous week's section where he showed the viewers how classic car prices have plummeted, Quentin Willson displays a vintage Rolls-Royce with 45,100 miles on the clock, which was bought by a ''Fifth Gear ''director for just £5,300. Willson then goes to an auction to sell it off, but is overtaken by a man paying less than £9,000. He then finds another one, but doesn't like the colour, so chooses not to buy it. He finally finds a Rolls-Royce Shadow One which has full MOT and service history. He and the owner - a dealer from Birmingham - finally settle on £6,815. Which is better, the Subaru Impreza WRX STi, or the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII? To find out for once and for all, Tiff Needell takes them to a racing track, and lists out their similarities: they have an almost equal 0-60 mph time, they both have 2.0 litre turbocharged engines, and can do over 140 miles per hour. Needell says that the Mitsubishi costs £34,200, while the Impreza costs £27,800. He starts with the Impreza, and although it initially seems dull and boring, the driving experience starts to become more exciting as the speed of the car increases. However, he feels that the driving seat of the Lancer Evolution VII is more highly elevated, despite the ride being more "intense" than that of the Subaru's. Needell takes both cars onto a racetrack to be tested, and he explains a reason for an intercooler being part of the vehicle's engine system. He then demonstrates the use of a "water spray" button near the dashboard. He then tests the Lancer, and it proves to be "effing quick", making him state that if excitement is what the customer wants, then the Evolution should be the one to be bought. His conclusion is that the Mitsubishi is the quickest and most focused, although the more stylish Subaru is a good all-rounder, as well as being more economical. Presenters Regular presenters * Vicki Butler-Henderson * Tiff Needell * Adrian Simpson * Quentin Willson Guest presenters * Steve Grundy * Simon Pavey Crew Cameramen * Darren Cox * Alan Duxbury * Barrie Foster * Keith Schofield Sound editors * Andrew Chorlton * Tim Green * Rob Leveritt * Andy Morton * Benedict Peissel * Paul Taylor Editors * Mike Bloore * Keith Brown * Brian Watkiss Titles * Burrell Durrant Hifle Composers * David Lowe Production team * Jon Bentley (producer) * Kulvinder Chudge (production co-ordinator) * Debbie Vile (production manager) * James Woodroffe (assistant producer) Researchers * Phil Churchward * Patrick Collins Executive producer * Richard Pearson Category:2002 episodes Category:Series One episodes